The emperor's rabbit (Traduction)
by No more writings
Summary: UA.Fei est un métis vivant dans Feida - le royaume des démons.Quelque chose est arrivé à l'empereur, Saryuu Evan, et voulant l'aider, Fei s'aventure dans Ragnarok où vivent de nombreux prédateurs. Comment va réagir Saru lorsqu'il le découvrira? Traduction de la fiction de Canna:/u/3109702/Canna


Résumé: est un métis vivant dans Feida - le royaume des dé chose est arrivé à l'empereur, Saryuu Evan, et voulant l'aider, Fei s'aventure dans Ragnarok où vivent de nombreux prédateurs. Comment va réagir Saru lorsqu'il le découvrira?

Couple: Saru x Fey

Le hurlement aigu d'un loup résonna dans le ciel sombre. Des nuages planaient dans le ciel, protégeant les terres verdoyantes des doux rayons de la lune et des étoiles.

Un autre cri retentit dans la montagne, porté par le vent. Dans la vallée, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre.

Une petite ombre traversait les buissons et hautes herbes poursuivie par une ombre plus grande et plus menaçante. La petite ombre prit un faible appui sur le sol, sauta en l'air et atterrit sur une branche longue et robuste.

«Mangetsu...» une orbe bleue apparut dans le ciel lorsqu'il bondit hors de l'arbre. Ses cheveux verts flottèrent contre le vent lorsqu'il effectua une rotation pour atterrir au dessus de l'orbe.

«Rush!» cria t-il en frappant plusieurs coups dans la boule d'énergie, et l'envoya sur la silhouette située plus bas.

La plus grande silhouette leva les yeux vers l'orbe bleue qui lui était destinée. La lumière des étoiles et de la lune éclaira la silhouette, l'ombre s'en décolla, et révéla des cheveux rose vif, une peau brune et des yeux bleus.

Avec un sourire en coin, l'adolescent leva la main, et révéla des griffes acérées étendues le long de ses doigts. Lorsque l'orbe bleue fut à sa portée, il la déchira à l'aide de ses griffes.

Le garçon aux cheveux verts haleta en voyant avec quelle facilité cet homme avait arrêté son attaque. A la seconde où ses pieds touchèrent le sol il tourna les talons et commença à s'enfuir en courant.

Le loup le regarda avec un sourire, amusé.

«Tu appelles ça une technique puissante?Pathétique» dit-il avant de lâcher un hurlement déchirant qui provoqua la dispersion des nuages, révélant la pleine lune suspendue dans le ciel.

Soudain, un ballon de flammes rouges se forma devant lui et sa lumière alerta l'adolescent aux cheveux verts qui se retourna avec un regard horrifié.

«Laisse moi te montrer ce qu'est une technique puissante! Beast Lord!» cria le mâle en bottant le ballon et le lançant à une vitesse inhumaine vers le fuyard. Le fuyard tordit son corps souple et se précipita rapidement vers la droite, et esquiva de justesse le ballon. Cependant, l'attaque fit un demi-tour inattendu , disparut derrière des arbres avant de se diriger vers sa cible.

«AAAH!» hurla le vert lorsqu'il fut projeté en arrière et plaqué durement sur le sol. Son corps roula au choc de l'impact avant de lentement s'arrêter aux pieds du mâle aux cheveux roses.

«Game Over» caqueta-t-il.

Le blessé tenta immédiatement de ramper loin de son agresseur avec ce qui lui restait de force, mais l'autre l'en empêcha. Il saisit sa victime par l'arrière de la nuque et il le tint cloué au sol. Le plus petit luttait désespérément pour sortir, mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota.

«Cesse de lutter» lui dit le ravisseur avec un grognement. Les yeux verts mentholés du prisonnier s'élargirent quand une grande main saisit le col de sa chemise pour le tirer et révéler une peau blanche laiteuse.

«Lâchez moi!» ses mains pâles griffaient le sol, arrachant l'herbe de ses racines.

Le rosé ne prêta aucune attention à la demande de son prisonnier. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, prit une longue bouffée de son parfum avant de diriger sa langue humide de la base du cou à la mâchoire de l'enfant. L'enfant gémit à la fois de peur et de dégoût.

«Hum intéressant» le loup se lécha les lèvres. «Du sang de lapin mélangé à celui d'un humain, et tout ça dans le même corps. C'est extrêmement rare.» dit-il en fixant de ses yeux bleus le lapin. «Bah, peu importe rare ou non, j'ai faim et ça fait depuis un moment que je veux goûter à un lapin»

«Laissez moi partir, par pitié je vous en supplie!» supplia le lapin, mais il ne détecta pas une once de pitié ou de sympathie dans le regard de son ravisseur.

«Tu as eu ta chance, maintenant c'est trop tard» le loup sourit. Il utilisa son corps pour bloquer celui de sa victime. «Tu n'avais qu'a pas être si faible» rajouta-t-il.

«Non, s'il vous pla-!» il ne termina même pas sa phrase car la langue gluante de son agresseur -qui jusque la se déplaçait le long de son cou- se changea en une rangée de dents pointues.

 _«Shellbit burst»_

Stoppant ses actions, l'adolescent à la peau bronzée tourna la tête vers la source de la voix. Il aperçut également des faisceaux de lumière aveuglants qui passèrent derrière les arbres et qui se dirigèrent droit sur lui. Réagissant rapidement à l'attaque, il se sépara de sa proie et se retourna. «Cette attaque...» pensa-t-il

le loup eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il reconnut les faisceaux de lumière qui lui étaient familiers. Sentant soudain un frisson parcourir le long de sa nuque, il se retourna et rencontra pendant une fraction de secondes des yeux couleur lavande, avant d'être projeté à l'écart par une force invisible.

Il cria, frappant le sol à quelques reprises avant de réussir à creuser ses talons et ses griffes dans le sol pour se retenir. Quand il leva les yeux vers son agresseur, il les écarquilla, choqué à la vue d'un garçon aux cheveux blanc, debout entre lui et son repas.

«SARU!» crièrent le loup et le lapin d'une seule voix, leurs regards se rencontrant, le choc affiché sur leurs deux visages.

«Tu connais Saru?» dit le loup au lapin.

«Que penses-tu faire, Garsha?» demanda le nouveau venu, les yeux rétrécis en un froncement de sourcils et les lèvres tirées vers le bas.

«Je, euh... considère que c'est le tien?» demanda le loup avec un ton prudent.

Il essayait de montrer une certaine confiance en souriant, mais tout ce qui en ressortait était un sourire nerveux.

«Es-tu devenu aveugle, ou tu ne vois pas les vêtements qu'il porte?» siffla l'autre

Si possible, son regard s'assombrit encore plus.

Garsha déglutit. Il se retourna et regarda les vêtements du lapin : T-shirt blanc manches courtes par dessus un T-shirt noir manches longue et un gilet orange. Quand il réalisa qui était le garçon, il voulut frapper sa tête contre un arbre. Il était tellement excité d'avoir attrapé un repas qu'il en avait oublié le reste. Ce garçon portait l'uniforme standard de Garu, l'une des quatre divisions composées de démons qui servent l'empereur de Feida: Saryuu Evan.

«Comment étais-je supposé le savoir, il faisait noir et je n'ai jamais vu ce petit gars avant» se défendit-il rapidement, tout en pensant également à tous les moyens possibles pour s'enfuir.

«Peut-être que si toi et Vanfeny montriez vos visages plus souvent, tu saurais qu'il est à moi.»

Saru répondit sèchement, avant de se retourner et de recueillir le petit lapin dans ses bras.

«Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois car j'ai des choses plus importantes à régler à l'heure actuelle, seulement si tu essayes de reposer ne serait-ce qu'une seule de tes griffes sur lui, je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu ne puisses plus jamais marcher sur tes deux jambes à nouveau».

Il jeta un dernier regard derrière son épaule, puis commença à se déplacer à travers la forêt dans un flou d'orange et de blanc.

«-Sa-

-Tais-toi, Fei» cassa la voix froide de Saru.

Fei broncha, il tremblait encore, mais plus de peur à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. Non, ça, c'était oublié depuis longtemps. Sa crainte était désormais centrée sur la personne qui le tenait. Vu la pression de l'aura que l'empereur émettait et le ton qu'il venait d'utiliser, il n'y avait aucn doute sur la difficulté dans laquelle Fei était maintenant.

«Saru!Fei!» une voix les appela.

Fei leva lentement les yeux, sentant la crainte monter au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur «maison»: Ragnarok. Devant les grandes portes, il y avait un petit groupe de démons qui s'agitait en les voyant arriver.

A leur arrivée, Saru ralentit. Le menton haut, les yeux regardant droit devant, son visage ne trahissait pas son expression neutre.

Lorsque les autres démons ressentirent l'aura menaçante de leur chef, leur sourire disparut et ils firent rapidement marche arrière.

Fei garda la tête baissée alors que Saru avançait dans le bâtiment. Après une longue marche, Saryuu arriva devant la partie sud du bâtiment et ouvrit une pièce minuscule où de nombreuses boîtes étaient empilées.

Fei glapit quand Saryuu le lacha impitoyablement sur le sol de pierre froide.

«Sa- Saru...

-Ne t'avais-je pas clairement demandé de ne pas sortir d'ici avant la fin de ta formation?» Demanda-t-il froidement.

«J'é-jétais» Fei tenta d'expliquer quelque chose, mais un regard particulièrement froid de la part de Saryuu le fit taire.

«-Répond, Fei

-Oui, tu l'as dit» répondit avec empressement le concerné, qui sentait son cœur battre si vite que sa poitrine en était douloureuse. Il essaya de détourner le regard, mais y renonça.

«-N'avais-je pas été clair sur mes instructions?

-Je suis déso-

-J'ai demandé si j'avais été clair!» cria Saru, pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Fei recula, il sentait des larmes couler le long de ses joues colorées de boue. Incapable de former une réponse car ses lèvres tremblaient trop, il finit par hocher faiblement la tête.

«-Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, tu serais mort!» dit-il en vacillant légèrement, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

«-Pense à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu resteras ici

-Qu-quoi? Attends Saru!»

Il essaya de d'atteindre l'autre garçon, mais il n'y arriva pas et se fit enfermer dans les ténèbres et le noir. «Saru» il essaya de pousser la porte, sans succès tandis qu'il entendit un bruit de chaînes de l'autre côté. «Saru, je suis désolé!» il commença à pleurer «Saru, ne pars pas! Saru!»

De l'autre côté, Saru finissait de fixer les chaînes, et ne voulant plus entendre les cris du lapin se retourna et s'en alla vers le couloir où Meia, Yokka et Yuuchi l'attendaient.

«-N'est-ce pas un peu cruel? Je veux dire, tu sais que Fei est claustrophobe...» dit Meia

«-Il n'avait qu'à pas désobéir, sauf permission de ma part, personne n'approche de l'aile sud

-Sérieusement?» marmonna Yokka, «Attends Saru!» appela-t-il, mais il s'arrêta quand Saryuu trébucha et s'effondra dans la foulée.

«-SARU!» les trois se précipitèrent vers l'empereur, ramassèrent son corps et constatèrent que sa fièvre était remontée.

«-C'est mauvais, sa fièvre est remontée, emmenez-le dans sa chambre je vais chercher le médecin

-D'accord» répondirent les deux autres avant de partir en courant vers la chambre du souverain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fei tira ses genoux contre lui alors qu'il regardait les silhouettes sombres éparpillées dans la pièce.

« _Pourquoi vivons-nous encore près de quelqu'un comme ça?_

 _As-tu entendu? Il paraît que ce gamin a survécu quasiment plus d'une semaine sans nourriture! Il n'est pas humain!_

 _Monstre!_

 _Fais nous plaisir, disparais, meurs!»_

Des voix résonnaient dans sa tête, pendant qu'il se rappelait de son enfance au sein de sa maison abandonnée. Il joignit rapidement ses mains contre ses oreilles, ne voulant pas en entendre plus

 _«Tu n'es pas un montre Fei»_ résonna une nouvelle voix.

Le souvenir d'un main tendue vers lui se dessina dans sa mémoire. _«Tu es un être spécial. Viens avec moi. Je te promets que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, contrairement à ton humain de père.»_

«-Saru...» murmura fei, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. «-Saru, Saru...» Il chantonnait ce nom encore et encore dans l'espoir que les souvenirs de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs puissent chasser le cauchemar qui le hantait. Cependant, c'était très difficile. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis hier midi. Bien que ce ne soit pas une grosse affaire, le sentiment de vide dans son estomac lui rappelait la famine, la famine comme à l'époque où Saryuu n'était pas à ses côtés, l'époque où il était seul. Il pleurait doucement, toutes ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et terminaient leur course sur ses genoux nus. Trop pris dans ses souvenirs, il n'entendit pas le bruit de cliquetis des chaînes et le bruit de grincement de la porte.

Ce fut seulement quand il sentit une main lui toucher l'épaule qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus seul. Il se retourna, et fut tout d'abord aveuglé par la lumière qui venait de la porte, mais il finit quand même par reconnaître la personne qui était rentrée.

«Meia...» Il essuya d'un revers de manche ses larmes.

«-Oui», dit-elle en lui tendant une couverture,

«-tu es resté toute la nuit comme ça?

-Euh... je... euh...»

En voyant le débat mental dans la tête de son ami, elle laissa échapper un soupir

«-En tout cas, je t'ai apporté de la nourriture» elle lui tendit un panier repas « et Deck viendra t'apporter une couverture et un oreiller

-Merci, mais...» Fei hésita en jetant un œil à la nourriture,

«-comment va-t-il?

-Pas besoin de t'inquiéter, il va bien»

A l'entente de cette annonce, Fei laissa échapper un soupir heureux et prit un morceau de pain chaud. Meia le regarda, heureuse, quand soudain...

«-Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main?

-Hein?» Il regarda sa main

«-Oh ça, ce n'est rien, ça m'est arrivé quand j'étais à l'extérieur...»il hésita un peu avant de prononcer la fin de sa phrase «Je suppose qu'il est toujours en colère?

-A quoi, penses-tu ? Saru a toujours été strict envers les règles. De toute les personnes de Ragnarok, tu es censé être le premier à le savoir

-oui, je suis tellement désolé...

-ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses»

Elle regarda le vert, et décida finalement de l'informer de l'état de santé de Saryuu, après tout, il avait le droit de savoir.

«-Il s'est évanoui

-Quoi?» Fei lâcha son bout de pain sur le sol, de toute façon il n'avait plus faim

«-Quand il a entendu que tu avais disparu, il est parti à ta recherche, avant que nous puissions l'arrêter. Il a utilisé toute ses forces pour te ramener et il s'est effondré peu de temps après t'avoir laissé ici.»

Fei voulait se frapper pour avoir mis Saru dans cette situation

«-Et, et... il va bien?

-Il vient de se réveiller et honnêtement je ne dirais pas qu'il va bien. Sa fièvre a empiré et en plus, il n'a rien mangé

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Calme toi» elle lui lança un sourire rassurant

«-S'il refuse de manger, je pense que c'est car il s'inquiète pour toi. Quand tu t'inquiètes pour quelqu'un tu en oublies ta faim.» dit-elle en regardant le bout de pain que Fei avait laissé tomber.

«-Dis moi Fei, tu étais bien conscient des risques, alors pourquoi es-tu sorti?

-Pour ça» il fouilla dans sa poche en retira une petite plante

«qu'est-ce?

-c'est une Crymson Dyrt, j'ai lu dans des livres que ça avait la capacité de diminuer la douleur et de refroidir le corps

-c'est pour ça que tu es parti?

-oui, est-ce que tu peux le faire bouillir et le donner à Saru?» dit-il en lui tendant

Meia fixa le lapin, réfléchit un moment, puis elle elle replaça la plante dans la main de Fei

«-non, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas...» dit-elle en ignorant le regard confus du lapin

«tu vas le faire

-quoi?!» Meia le releva et l'entraîna vers la sortie

«-Attends, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, Saru sera en colère si-

-Si Saru continue de refuser la nourriture qu'on lui prépare, il n'ira pas mieux, tu ne veux pas que son état se dégrade, si ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais...

-alors voilà, de toute façon, à l'heure actuelle Saru ne mangera que quelque-chose cuisiné par toi »

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

«-Même si elle a dit que...» Fei soupira

Il se tenait devant les portes de la chambre de Saru, nerveusement il tourna la tête vers Meia et Deck qui hochaient la tête cachés derrière un mur. Il laissa échapper un autre soupir et rentra dans la chambre. Une fois rentré, il vit à quel point Saru était mal en point, et la culpabilité le rongea encore plus. Il ferma la porte et s'avança discrètement près du lit du malade. Il remarqua un plateau de nourriture plein sur la table de chevet. Alors qu'il allait poser ce qu'il avait préparé, il entendit:

«-pourquoi es-tu ici?»

le lapin sursauta et renversa un peu de sa préparation

«-S-Saru tu es réveillé!

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question» ses yeux fixaient le plafond, n'accordant aucun regard au lapin

«-je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de sortit, Fei

-je sais je suis désolé, j'étais juste inquiet. Je reviendrais là-bas quand tu auras mangé un peu

-je n'ai pas faim

-mais si tu ne manges pas, tu ne guériras pas ! Dedans il y a une herbe qui te feras te sentir mieux

-je sais, ces herbes sont la raison pour laquelle tu m'as désobéi, non ?

-Co-comment -

-ce n'était pas difficile à deviner

-je suis vraiment désolé, tout le monde faisait de son mieux, je voulais aussi aider

-alors la prochaine fois, réfléchis à la peine que tu risques de causer avant d'exécuter ton plan»

Fei plaça lentement la bouillie à côté de Saru, et e retourna les larmes aux yeux

«-je vais partir maintenant... désolé pour le dérangement»

Fei se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte, une lumière violacée entoura son corps. Sans avertissement, Fei fut renversé en arrière avec un cri de surprise et il atterrit dans une paire de bras.

«-merci Fei, je suis heureux que tu aies risqué ta vie pour moi, mais ce que tu as fait était tout à fait idiot»

Saru se sépara lentement et regarda les beaux yeux verts dont il était tombé amoureux.

«-la grippe peut guérir en quelques jours mais ce qui aurait pu t'arriver,non.»

Fei baissa les yeux

«- si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, tu serais mort» dit-il sévèrement pour que Fei comprenne bien

«- as-tu pensé que risquer ta vie me ferais aller mieux?

-je suis vraiment déso-»

Fei fut interrompu dans sa propre phrase lorsque Saru poussa sa tête contre sa poitrine et l'embrassa.

«-ne pars plus à nouveau sans ma permission» murmura Saru.

Il pressa son visage dans les cheveux verts de son ami pour y placer un baiser

«-cette fois, j'ai été en mesure de te sauver mais je ne peux être sûr pour les autres fois. Je ne suis pas fort Fei je ne le supporterai pas s'il t'arrivait quelque-chose»

Fei frissonna à l'affection que lui donnait Saru, et des larmes commencèrent à brouiller sa vue. Finalement, Fei, ne pouvant plus se retenir, il se mit à pleurer.

«-je ne le referai plus» il renifla

«-je suis tellement désolé je ne le referai plus

-tant que tu comprends» Saryuu sourit

«-maintenant allons nous reposer. Tu n'as pas dormi n'est-ce pas?» pour prouver ses propos, il passa sa main su rla joue de Fei et caressa la poche noire sous les yeux de l'enfant, en frottant une partie de saleté séchée au passage.

«-mais et ton repas?» Demanda Fei inquiet

«-Meia m'a dit que tu n'as pas mangé depuis longtemps

-je mangerai, mais pas maintenant» répondit l'empereur en tirant la couverture sur leurs corps

«-attends Saru...» Fei essaya de se dégager

«-je.. je suis sale... je vais sal-

-oh Fei, reste tranquille»

Le lapin ferma instantanément sa bouche et se laissa tirer ver sla chaleur réconfortante

«-j'ai juste envie de me reposer avec toi à mes côtés»

Fei se sentit rougir à la désinvolture avec laquelle Saru s'était exprimé. Baissant la tête pour cacher ses joues rouges, il fit un signe de tête très faible. Ils restèrent comme ça, se tenant fermement l'un l'autre. En un rien de temps, Fei s'était endormi, en raison de son épuisement et de la main qui massait doucement ses cheveux.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

«-je me demande s'en sors Fei» dit Deck levant le regard de son repas vers la table où les membres de Garu mangeaient.

«-de quoi t'inquiètes-tu? Je pensais que tout s'était bien passé»répondit Yuuchi

«-si par bien, tu veux dire entrer dans la chambre de Saru puis ne pas en ressortir, alors oui tout va bien» rétorqua sèchement Deck

«-détends-toi Deck,» dit Yokka « nous savons tous combien Saru tient à Fei, si Fei n'est pas revenu ça veut dire que tout s'est bien passé» continua-t-il

«-si tu es vraiment inquiet, tu peux aller voir dans la chambre de Saru, mais je ne garantis pas ta survie s'il t'attrape» dit Rokka en haussant les épaules. Deck fixa son repas pendant un moment, avant d'annoncer

«-je vais y aller» dit-il en ignorant les regards interloqués des autres démons

«-TU ES DEVENU FOU?!» hurla-t-il, attirant l'attention des autres divisions

«-je plaisantais idiot!»rajouta Rokka

«-la dernière fois que Bufuu a essayé de rentrer dans sa chambre alors que Saru était avec Fei, Saru l'a pratiquement mutilé!» dit Yuuchi tout en pointant son doigt vers ledit garçon, qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier.

A ce moment précis, les portes claquèrent soudainement envoyer valser Deck dans le décor , tandis que deux invités inhabituels firent leur entrée

«-yo!

-pourquoi diables êtes-vous ici, Garsha, Vanfeny?» demanda Garo, qui n'aimait pas trop ces deux personnes, même si elles étaient des amis proches de Saru

«-est-ce la façon dont vous devez agir en notre présence?» dit Garsha en regardant les autres démons qui étaient en position d'attaque

«-nous voulons simplement présenter des excuses à Saru» dit Vanfeny d'un ton monocorde

«-des excuses?» demanda Meia

«-oui , il semblerait que mon compagnon ai presque dévoré un membre de Ragnarok la nuit dernière, nous sommes donc venus dans l'espoir de rattraper son erreur

-alors c'est toi qui a attaqué Fei?» demanda Deck en lançant un regard noir à Garsha

«-c'était le nom du lapin?

-Bonne chance, je suis **sûr** que Saru va te pardonner pour avoir attaqué son **compagnon** » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en insistant bien sur le mot compagnon

«-COMPAGNON?! «S'étouffa Garsha «ce lapin est le compagnon de Saru?

-tu ne le savais pas? Oh mais maintenant que j'y pense, vous n'avez pas assisté à la cérémonie d'accouplement de Saru, i mois

à l'origine nous avions prévu d'y aller, mais nous avons eu un empêchement» rétorqua Vanfeny

«- pourquoi Saru a-til choisi un lapin pour compagnon? Les lapins vivent dans le royaume humain et seuls les démons au sang pur ont la capacité de traverser les dimensions

-Saru est celui qui a ramené Fei dans Feida, i ans» expliqua Meia «la mère de Fei était une démone, et elle est tombé amoureuse d'un humain. Elle est morte peu après lui avoir donné naissance . Son père ne connaissait pas la véritable nature de son épouse, et lorsqu'il a découvert ce qu'était Fei, il l'a abandonné, par peur. Pour Fei, Saru est son sauveur. Il l'a sauvé d'un monde auquel il n'appartenanit pas.

-oh, c'est donc ça... où pouvons nous trouver Saru?

-il se repose dans sa chambre, nous allons vous y conduire» dit Meia

Les autres la regardèrent bizarrement. Se rendre seul sans raison dans la chambre de Saru est considéré comme un acte suicidaire, mais s'ils utilisent l'excuse des deux invités, ça peut passer. Ils éviteront de fâcher Saru et pourront voir comment va Fei.

«-suivez nous

-ok» dit Vanfeny

Tout en marchant, il remarqua la nervosité de son compagnon.

«- m****, c'est pire que je pensais» le loup grogna» je pensais que ça irait si c'était juste un membre normal, mais son compagnon!

-il suffira de bien t'excuser auprès de lui et ça ira» dit l'argenté.

Son regard dériva vers un sac,

«-qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce sac?

-je te l'ai dit, c'est un cadeau pour Saru

-tu ne m'as jam-

-nous y sommes» annonça Meia en s'arrêta devant une grande porte. Avant de pouvoir lever la main pour toquer, le loup passa devant elle et ouvrit la porte avec son pied.

«-yo Saru!» dit-il tandis que les autres démons regardaient à l'intérieur.

Leur regard dériva sur leur chef aux cheveux blanc naturellement toujours alité. Pour la joie et le soulagement de tous, ils aperçurent Fei -recroquevillé de manière adorable contre la poitrine de Saru- qui dormait sans bruit.

L'empereur de Feida leva les yeux, il essayait visiblement de profiter de son repas, avant que le loup ne fasse son entrée. «Garsha» le regard paisible de Saru se transforma en un froncement de sourcils. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas heureux de voir autant de démons et le quasi-meurtrier de son compagnon à sa porte.

Le lapin s'agita à l'entente de tous ses bruits et écarta ses paupières avec lassirude. Il cligna des yeux, et son regard dériva vers la porte. Lorsqu'il aperçut le visage familier du loup, il paniqua. Son inquiétude fut toutefois calmée lorsque Saru passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rassurer.

«-qu'est-ce que tu veux?» demanda Saru avec un ton glacial. Non seulement Garsha avait perturbé son repas préparé spécialement par son amant mais il l'avait également réveillé.

«-ne réagis pas comme ça, je suis venu m'excuser pour avoir presque mangé l'enfant» répondit le rose. Il tira le gros sac de son dos

«-je t'ai apporté un cadeau»

Saru ne dit rien et se pencha contre son coussin blanc et regarda simplement Garsha dénouer le nœud. Quand Garsha renversa le sac, des dizaines de gros fruits jaunes tombèrent sur le sol.

Les autres démons qui jusque là avaient regardé le sac avec curiosité, regardaient maintenant avec horreur un gros tas de bananes. Fei, béant à la vue, pâlit quand il sentit la main de Saru -qui jusque là était posée négligemment sur sa hanche- remuer. Le lapin transpirait légèrement quand il leva ses yeux vers son compagnon.

«- qu'est-ce que c'est?» l'empereur de Feida fixait les fruits, avec des yeux sombres.

«-eh bien, ton cadeau!»répondit joyeusement Garsha «Je ne sais pas trop si tu aimes, mais puisque t'es un démon de type singe, je pense que oui. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour les trouver, car il n'en pousse pas beaucoup près d'ici.»

Vanfeny laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main, trop honteux pour lever son regard.

«es-tu idiot?!» éclata Deck, incapable de se retenir à cause de la stupidité de l'autre.

«-qui t'as dit que Saru était un démon de type singe?» demanda Meia tandis que Garo explosa de rire.

«-il est » marmonna Giris, en se détournant, incapable de regarder plus longtemps.

«-ah?» Garsha regarda les visages des autres démons avant de regarder son compagnon, qui était désespéré.

«-attendez, Saru n'est pas de type singe? Mais son prénom est Saru, non?»

Lorsque Saru entendit cela, son regard s'assombrit encore plus. Le pauvre Fei était maintenant étendu raide contre son compagnon, il avait très peur de le regarder.

«-que veux-tu dire par Saru est son prénom?» Hamusu ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait: Garsha et Vanfeny sont les amis de Saryuu depuis près d'un siècle et il ne savait pas?

«- Idiot!» siffla Vanfeny

Il ne faisait aucun doute que maintenant le sort de son ami était scellé.

«-Saru est juste un surnom que nous utilisons. Tu pensais que c'était son vrai nom?

-Bien sûr que je le sais» rétorqua Garsha «mais il nous laissait l'appeler Saru, donc j'ai supoosé que-

-Et tu n'es pas capable de te dire que le nom complet de Saru n'était pas écrit en katakana , mais en kanji? SA est orthographié comme le SA de Sable, mais ryuu comme dans DRAGON.» Vanfeny fronça les sourcils à l'air confus qu'arborait Garsha. Il n'avait toujours pas compris. 沙竜・エヴァン (Saryuu Evan).Saru est un dragon.

«-hein?» Garsha fixa son ami, incrédule tandis que l'information montait au cerveau.

«-attends... un dragon?!»

Il regarda Saru et vit un dragon très énervé et également le regard impassible de son propre compagnon.

«- Beaucoup de gens ont fait cette erreur avant» dit Yokka.

Garsha se retourna et se rendit compte que tous les démons étaient retournés à la porte

«-quand Saryuu battit l'empereur précédent il y a 40 ans et atteignit le trône, certains clans ont essayé de se rapprocher de lui, en lui offrant des bananes, sans savoir ce qu'il était...

-on peut dire que les bananes sont devenus une des seules choses que Saru ne peut pas supporter, et tu lui en a offert des dizaines»

Yuuchi se rapprocha de Yokka, son visage habituellement confiant reflétait de la crainte et une once de pitié rares.

«-Fei» appela soudainement Saryuu, surprenant le lapin qui leva les yeux par réflexe. Il tressaillit au visage souriant de son amant.

«-il est tard, va te doucher et manger un morceau» dit-il d'une voix douce qui fit comprendre au lapin que le loup était dans le pétrin.

Fei regarda lentement le loup puis Saru. Bien que le loup ait failli le manger, il ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui

«-d'accord» répondit-il en sortant des bras de son amant.

Il grimaça lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid mais il se précipita néanmoins près de ses amis en veillant à rester à l'écart de Garsha.

Avec le dernier obstacle (Fei) hors de la voie, les autres démons, sachant ce qui allait se passer, se dispersèrent immédiatement dans des directions différentes, aucun d'eux ne voulant rester plus longtemps dans la peur de se faire prendre dans l'aura de saru.

«-dépêche-toi Fei, allons-y» souffla Yuuchi en attrapant une des mains de Fei tandis que Yokka prit l'autre.

«- M-mais!» le lapin regarda en arrière et vit le corps de Saru s'illuminer avant de se faire amener de force assez loin de la chambre.

«-Alors...» Garsha rit faiblement tandis qu'il essayait de reculer lentement

«-je vais y a-

-pourquoi cette hâte?» demanda le dragon.

Quand un flash de lumière pourpre traversa ses yeux, les portes derrière Garsha se refermèrent, isolant le dragon et le loup.

Peu de temps plus tard, un cri se fit entendre à l'intérieur.

Vanfeny, qui était resté derrière la porte de la chambre, poussa un soupir lorsqu'un autre cri retentit.

FIN

Saru : en japonais, la prononciation de Saru signifie singe

katakana : c'est un syllabaire japonais, une base d'écriture du système japonais.

Kanji : caractère chinois

沙竜・エヴァン le nom original de Saru est : サリュー・エヴァン

l'auteure a modifié la partie Saryuu en 沙 (Sa) qui signifie sable et 竜 (Ryuu) qui signifie dragon afin de donner du sens à la dernière partie.


End file.
